


Estudio en profundidad sobre los tipos de demostración de afecto K. Hibari, por D. Cavallone

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de una ardua investigación de campo y tras diez años de lo que sea que hay entre ellos dos, Dino Cavallone, el Décimo Capo de la famiglia Cavallone, ha llegado a catalogar todos los tipos de besos que es capaz de dar Kyoya Hibari, Guardián de la Nube del Décimo Vongola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estudio en profundidad sobre los tipos de demostración de afecto K. Hibari, por D. Cavallone

Luego de una ardua investigación de campo y tras diez años de lo que sea que hay entre ellos dos, Dino Cavallone, el Décimo Capo de la famiglia Cavallone, ha llegado a catalogar todos los tipos de besos que es capaz de dar Kyoya Hibari, Guardián de la Nube del Décimo Vongola.

Están los besos **_te morderé hasta la muerte_** , en los cuales la parte de ‘morder’ es literal. Son los favoritos de Kyoya y, por qué negarlo, también los suyos. Son los besos en los que Kyoya le muerde con una pasión loca los labios, el mentón, el cuelo y cualquier parte de su cuerpo que esté al alcance de la boca del menor.

También están los besos **_estamos por morir y necesito besarte porque quizás después no pueda hacerlo_** , en los que _están por morir_ y Kyoya **necesita** besarlo porque quizás después no pueda hacerlo. Son besos dados antes de enfrentamientos realmente peligrosos en las que las posibilidades de sobrevivir son casi nulas. Son rápidos, sin mucha ceremonia. Son un _mátalos a todos_ , un _no mueras_.

Existen, además, los besos **_hace semanas que no te veo… mierda, te extrañé_** y son tras reencontrarse luego de estar separados por un tiempo, sea por el motivo que sea. Son largos, con mucha lengua y las manos de Kyoya enredándose en su cabello. Serían de sus favoritos si no fuera porque son precedidos por mucho tiempo lejos del otro.

Hay un tipo de beso más, aunque Dino no tendría que conocerlo. Son los besos **_te amo aunque no te lo diga_**. Para estos besos en especial es un requisito indispensable que Dino esté (o que Kyoya crea que está) dormido o inconciente. Son besos suaves, una caricia lenta y ligera. Son besos con los que Kyoya se permite ser vulnerable por el simple hecho de que no hay nadie para verlo así. Cualquier duda de Dino se esfuma tras uno de estos.

Sea cual sea el que Kyoya le esté dando, Dino los ama a todos, porque son _suyos_ y eso es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.


End file.
